User blog:Avatar XIII/Epic 5hip Battles of History
You thought this shit was done didn't you Killer? Not so! Welcome to the 5th annual shipping blog, where all of your dreams come true! The way this works is as simple as it was last year. Ship a wiki user with someone or something. Same guidelines as last year: #No insult ships. Ex. Stupid (Silent Mocker x SM) actually happened last year #The ship has to make at least some logical sense #Must be user x user. If user x something random, or random x random, then it has to follow rule #2 #Repeating ships from older blogs is permitted The 13th Avatar 01:38, November 2, 2017 (UTC) 'Past Shipping Blogs' Epic Ship Battles of History Epic Ship Battles of History 2 Epic Ship Battles of History 3 Epic Ship Battles of History 4 Ships #'Purple Ass '( Purplekiren x TheAssyrianAssassin1337 ) by TKandMit #'Green Day '( Mystical Trixter x NeoBranwen711 ) by Jack #'JakeThyManiacs '( JakeTheManiac x ThyNotShallRap ) by Thy #'GravityMit '( GravityMan x TKandMit ) by Clock #'Clockanamoly '( Alanomaly x ClockworkFirefly ) by Clock #'Dragonfire '( ClockworkFirefly x Dragonsblood23) by Clock #'Shrimp Lovers '( ClockworkFirefly x Josh Nichols ) by Clock #'The Ministry of Love '( Valremathras x TheDoctorTenGrinch ) by Grinch #'ABC Family Drama '( Icey778 x Iamthelegion ) by Grinch #'No Hope '( TheDoctorTenGrinch x Bleach when cheering for Arizona sports teams ) by Grinch #'Nik at Night '( Nikki Lee 1999 x NightFalcon9004 ) by Avvy #'Jackass '( Jack8073 x TheAssyrianAssassin1337 ) by Killer #'Baby Got Back '( BackToTheFuturama x TheBabylonianBerserker1337 ) by Avvy #'Mittens '( TKandMit x TheDoctorTenGrinch ) by SANT #'Slave Trade '( Left 4 Speed x ERBofSmoshery x Four4 x TheEyeOfAllEyes ) by Avvy #'Trumpeth '( JapethMario x Donald Trump ) by Japeth #'Gravvy '( GravityMan x Avatar XIII ) by Japeth #'Fight Fire With Fire '( MetalFire x ClockworkFirefly ) by Japeth #'Mario vs Sonic '( JapethMario x Segamad66 ) by Avvy #'The Twilight Wars '( Team Edwardfanmade463 x JacobSZ ) by Damon #'Should Happen '( Avatar XIII x Writing Even Knievel vs Lobo ) by Lexi #'Should Also Happen '( TKandMit x Writing Dio vs Dracula ) by Lexi #'Sega Genesis '( Segamad66 x Phineas Flynn29789 ) by Avvy #'The Walking Crusade '( Valremathras x Left 4 Speed ) by Valremathras #'All of Time and Space in a TARDIS '( YouTubeKorea x J1coupe ) by YTK #'Caveman or Cavity '( GravityMan x CaveJohnson333 ) #'Left4TheFuture '( Left 4 speed x BackToTheFuturama ) by Mat #'M&M(it) '( TKandMit x Eminem ) by Mat #'Fire and Ice '( Icey778 x MetalFire ) by Mat #'TKandMat '( TKandMit x Matoro58 ) by Mat #'GravityMat '( GravityMan x Matoro58 ) by Mat #'Hellfire '( Valremathras x MetalFire ) by Mat #'44814 or 3.1953426e+43' ( Matoro58 x Left 4 speed x NeoBranwen711 x Avatar XIII x TheDoctorTenGrinch x McDamon23 x J1Coupe x Icey778 x Bantha117 x TKid115 x Phineas Flynn29789 x Team Edwardfanmade463 x Segamad66 x Four4 x TheBabylonianBerserker1337 x Nikki Lee 1999 x NightFalcon9004 x Dragonsblood23 x Loygansono55 x Jella141 x SANTORYU99 ) by SANT #'TheAvvyrianAvvavvin1337 '( TheAssyrianAssassin1337 x Avatar XIII ) by Assy #'Bill's Here '( FrancisHatesWikia x Left 4 speed ) by TK Category:Blog posts